Convenciendo a edward
by gloria201029
Summary: Edward no dejaba de pensar en su vecina, isabella se habia enamora desde que lo vio e iba a perseguirlo hasta que lo convenciera de que ella era la mujer perfecta para él.
1. Chapter 1

**Tras su gran estatura y sus anchos hombros, edward Tremayne escondía un corazón vulnerable. Por eso siempre había evitado a las mujeres, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en su vecina. Pero se decía que ella era demasiado joven para él.**

**Isabella también se había enamorado de edward la primera vez que lo vio, y a pesar de las reticencias del vaquero, iba a perseguirlo hasta que lo convenciera de que ella era la mujer perfecta para él...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Esta historia es una adaptación, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes que son de nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer. Espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia como me gusto a mi.

Besos!

A Edward Tremayne no le molestaba especialmente tener que haber ido a cenar aquella noche a casa de la señora Cochran, ni la conversación de negocios que tuvo lugar a continuación. Lo que le molestaba, era tener a la hija isabella, sentada frente a él observándolo con adoración-

isabella Cochran a sus diecinueve años, era una joven verdaderamente escultural: rubia, ojos azules, marcadas curvas y piernas larguísimas y bronceadas. Sin embargo, Edward era incapaz de obviar el hecho de que apenas había dejado atrás la adolescencia, y se empeñaba en ignorarla, consiguiendo solo que bella se volviera aún más tenaz en sus intentos de lograr que se fijara en ella.

Edward era muy consciente de la considerable diferencia de edad entre los dos, ya que él contaba treinta y cuatro años, y tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para prestar atención a lo que para él eran sólo flirteos descarados de una chiquilla. Era el mayor de cuatro hermanos, y el único que permanecía aún soltero, con lo cual, la mayor parte de la responsabilidad del rancho familiar y el cuidado de su madre recaían sobre él. Su vida era un cúmulo de problemas con el ganado, los peones, y las finanzas del rancho, y Anna era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Sobre todo, se dijo, ataviada con aquel vestido azul, sin manga, y con un escote, que mostraba demasiado de su dorada piel y sus generosos seños.

¿Acaso a su madre no le importaba que fuera de esa guisa? Edward se preguntó si renne Cochran se habría dado cuenta de lo rápido que estaba creciendo su hija.

Lo cierto era que nadie parecía tener tiempo para bella. Podría decirse incluso que había sido sue, el ama de llaves de los Cochran, quien había criado a bella. Sus padres se habían separado hacía años, y él, que era piloto comercial, se había trasladado a Atlanta, Georgia, mientras que renne siempre estaba ocupada con su negocio de venta inmobiliaria.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y renne se excusó para ir a contestarlo, dejando a un incómodo Edward a solas con isabella.

—¿Puedo saber por qué llevas tanto rato mirándome con esa cara de furia? —inquirió bella frunciendo el entrecejo. Se había hecho un recogido, y le daba un aire muy maduro y sofisticado a pesar de su edad.

—Porque ese vestido es demasiado atrevido, por eso— le contestó Edward con aspereza. No solía ser así con los demás, pero la atracción de bella hacia él lo irritaba, y sin percatarse la trataba con cierta brusquedad—. Tu madre no debería comprarte cosas así.

—No me lo ha comprado—respondió bella con una sonrisa traviesa—, es suyo. Se lo he tomado prestado, pero estoy segura de que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que lo llevo puesto. Ya sabes lo poco que se fija en nada. Solo piensa en los negocios.

—En cualquier caso, ese vestido es demasiado adulto para ti— insistió Edward en un tono condescendiente—. Deberías llevar cosas más...apropiadas para tu edad.

Bella suspiró hastiada y lo miró pensativa antes de bajar los ojos hacia la mesa.

—¿De verdad te parezco joven, Edward?

—Te llevo quince años, pequeña— le dijo él con cierto humor, como si fuera algo evidente—. Sí claro que me pareces joven.

Los ojos azules de bella no se despegaron de sus manos entrelazadas.

—Mamá va a dar una fiesta el viernes por la noche, para celebrar la apertura de ese centro comercial— le dijo de repente—. Ya sabes, ese que han construido sobre los terrenos que ella les vendió— añadió— ¿ Vas a ir?

—jasper y alice puede que asistan— murmuró él desinteresado—. Yo soy un hombre ocupado.

La joven buscó sus ojos negros sin darse por vencida.

—Al menos podrías bailar un baile conmigo. No te mataría ¿sabes?

Edward se limpió los labios con la servilleta y la colocó junto al plato, poniéndose de pie. Era un hombre altísimo, un verdadero gigante, de brazos y piernas musculosos, ancho tórax y estrechas caderas.

—Me tengo que ir ya.

bella se levantó también.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Mentira— farfulló bella frunciendo los labios—, Lo que pasa es que no quieres quedarte a solas conmigo —dijo—, ¿De qué tienes miedo, Edward, de que vaya a saltar sobre ti y te viole encima de la mesa?

Edward enarcó una ceja divertido.

—Exacto, no quiero acabar con toda la espalda de la camisa manchada de puré de patata.

bella resopló irritada.

—¿Por qué nunca me tomas en serio?

Edward no respondió a eso, sino que se puso su sombrero y se despidió:

—Dile a tu madre que mañana me pasaré por su oficina.

—¡Edward! —gimió ella desesperada—. ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Podrías estar partiéndome el corazón y tú ni te enteras.

—A nadie se le parte el corazón —respondió él con una sonrisa burlona—, y menos aún a tu edad.

—No es cierto —se obstinó bella—. Al menos podrías darme un beso de despedida.

—Eso se lo dejo a mike —contestó él—, que todavía está en la edad de experimentar, igual que tú.

—Ya, ¿y tú que eres?, ¿Un viejo carcamal?

Edward se echó a reír.

—A veces me da esa impresión —admitió—. Buenas noches, pequeña.

bella se sonrojó de ira.

— Deja de llamarme pequeña, no soy una chiquilla.

— Para mí lo eres —respondió él girándose sin mirarla —. Dale mis disculpas a tu madre y dile que gracias por la cena.

Y antes de que bella pudiera decir nada, salió por la puerta.

Lo peor, se dijo mientras cerraba tras de sí, era que se sentía terriblemente atraído hacia ella. De hecho, estaba convencido de que corría peligro real de enamorarse de ella pero aquello era imposible: ella era muy joven, estaba en esa edad en la que uno se enamora y desenamora con facilidad, y seguramente sería virgen todavía.

edward estaba marcado por un breve romance que casi había acabado en tragedia por culpa del deseo irrefrenable que había sentido por la chica en cuestión. Irina, que así se llamaba, había sido casi tan joven como bella, y muy inocente. Siendo un hombre tan grande, a ella le había entrado verdadero pánico al verlo desnudo y excitado, y aunque la había tratado con dulzura, intentando tranquilizarla, pronto el deseo hizo presa de él, y llegó un momento en que perdió el control sobre sí mismo. Irina lloraba histérica, forcejeando, pero él era demasiado fuerte y pesado para que ella pudiera quitárselo de encima, y Edward estaba tan encendido por la pasión que a punto estuvo de forzarla sin darse cuenta. Por fortuna no fue así, pero ella creyó que lo había hecho a propósito, y rompió al instante su relación con él, llamándolo bestia y animal. Aquello lo había herido profundamente, hasta el punto de que desde entonces solo había salido con mujeres experimentadas.

Lo cierto era que su estatura siempre lo había acomplejado un poco, y desde la escuela se había granjeado una fama inmerecida de pendenciero solo porque salía en defensa de los más débiles. Sin embargo, sí era cierto que cuando se enfurecía no era consciente de su propia fuerza, y aún estaba fresco en la memoria de los habitantes de Jacobsville un incidente que había mandado con un peón del rancho al hospital.

No, no quería que se repitiese con bella la historia de irina. Mejor quedarse con las mujeres experimentadas, que no tenían miedo de él.

Entretanto, bella había vuelto a sentarse, recordando furiosa las últimas palabras de Edward. ¿Por qué tenía que tratarla como si tuviera un encaprichamiento de adolescente?

—¿Dónde está Edward? —inquirió su madre al regresar. Era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, alta, delgada y con el cabello negro.

—Se ha marchado —masculló bella—. Temía que saltara sobre él y lo sedujera entre las verduras y el puré de patatas.

—¿Qué? —exclamó renne Cochran riéndose.

—Le da miedo quedarse a solas conmigo —farfulló su hija—. Supongo que cree que voy a dejarlo embarazado.

—Qué cosas dices, niña —la reprendió la madre—. Olvídate de él. Ya tienes un pretendiente, y no te lleva tantos años.

Bella exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—El bueno de mike... —murmuró con ironía—. Lástima que se le vayan los ojos detrás de todo lo que lleve faldas. Resulta difícil creer que de verdad está interesado en mí cuando no hace más que flirtear con otras chicas.

—Tiene solo veintidós años —respondió la señora Cochran, empezando a apilar los platos—. Ya irá en serio cuando crezcáis un poco. Además, las relaciones de pareja y el matrimonio están sobre valorados.

bella la miró molesta.

—Mamá, solo porque lo tuyo con papá no funcionara, no quiere decir que yo no pueda ser feliz si me caso.

La mirada de renne se ensombreció, y bajó la vista para rehuir la mirada desaprobadora de su hija mientras recogía los platos.

—Tú padre y yo fuimos muy felices al principio —corrigió—, solo que él era demasiado inquieto, y empezó a aceptar vuelos intercontinentales, y yo empecé mi negocio. Supongo que los dos fuimos demasiado egoístas como para dar nuestro brazo a torcer — dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Son cosas que pasan.

—¿Todavía lo amas?

La mujer se volvió hacia ella y enarcó una ceja.

—El amor es un mito.

—Oh, mamá —volvió a suspirar bella. Rennese rio suavemente y meneó la cabeza.

—Sueña si quieres, hija. Yo me conformo con tener un techo sobre mi cabeza, un trabajo con el que mantenerme, y... ¿Cuándo te has comprado ese vestido? — inquirió de pronto, mirándola por primera vez.

bella esbozó una sonrisa picara.

—Es tuyo.

La señora Cochran puso los brazos en jarras y torció el gesto.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques mi armario?

— Solo unas doscientas —respondió bella con sorna —. Es que nunca me compras nada así de sexy.

—Ya, y supongo que te lo has puesto para intentar seducir a Edward, ¿me equivoco? —murmuró su madre—. Pues debo decirte, jovencita, que harías mejor en desistir en tu empeño. Es demasiado mayor para ti, y aunque tú te niegues en ignorar ese hecho, él es muy consciente de ello. Anda, ve a cambiarte. Te invito al cine.

—De acuerdo.

Mientras subía las escaleras, la joven se dijo que era estupendo tener a una madre con la que poder hablar como con una amiga, pero ni siquiera ella parecía tomarse en serio sus sentimientos por Edward.

Su obsesión por él había llegado a tal punto, que le había dado la lata a su madre hasta que le había dado un puesto de administrativa en la inmobiliaria solo porque Edward iba allí frecuentemente en busca de nuevos terrenos en los que invertir. La idea había sido que al verla más a menudo tal vez se fijaría en ella de una vez, pero no parecía que estuviera funcionando.

Sin embargo, ella no se había dado por vencida: se las apañaba para conseguir una invitación a las fiestas a las que acudía; con frecuencia se «tropezaba» con él a la hora de comer en algún restaurante, en la oficina de correos, en el supermercado... A la mayoría de la gente aquello les hacía gracia, pero bella se temía que estaba empezando a hartar a Edward. ¡Si tan solo la mirara!

Al día siguiente por la mañana, cuando Edward salía de la inmobiliaria de renne Cochran y se dirigía al aparcamiento, escuchó unos pasos apresurados detrás de él, pero no quiso volverse, imaginándose de quién se trataba.

— ¡Espera, por favor! —lo llamó una voz familiar.

Edward resopló, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de su coche, y se dio la vuelta. Tal y como había supuesto, se trataba de bella, que llegó junto a él unos segundos después, casi sin resuello.

—¿Ya te marchas? —lo increpó la joven frunciendo los labios—. Has pasado por delante de mi mesa y ni siquiera me has dicho adiós.

—¿Eso era todo? —farfulló Edward, sacando de su bolsillo la llave del coche—. Pues adiós.

Y le dio la espalda, para introducir la llave en la cerradura de la portezuela del vehículo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, bella se interpuso entre el coche y él.

—¿Por qué tienes que tratarme de ese modo? —lo increpó desesperada.

—¿Y a ti qué diablos te ha dado? —exclamó él—. No haces más que perseguirme.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? —respondió ella con aire dramático—. Me muero de amor por ti —le dijo, y extendió los brazos en cruz y lo miró de un modo sensual —. ¡Tómame, Edward, te lo ruego, tómame, hazme el amor!

Para fastidio de la joven, el ranchero se echó a reír.

—¿Dónde?

—Sobre el capó del coche, en el maletero... me da igual —contestó ella, sin variar aquella pose de víctima complaciente, y cerrando los ojos.

—El capó del coche cedería bajo mi peso, y tal vez tu cupieras en el maletero, pero yo lo dudo —respondió él en un tono irónico.

bella abrió los ojos y lo miró irritada. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse indiferente cuando ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él? Era casi insultante.

—¿Sobre el asfalto? —sugirió entre dientes.

—Demasiado duro para mi gusto, me temo —murmuró él, meneando la cabeza.

—Pues sobre el césped.

—¿Y que se nos suban encima las avispas y las hormigas?

Edward se había cruzado de brazos y estaba observándola divertido, pero, de pronto, como si hubiera decidido cambiar de táctica para disuadirla de su impertinente coqueteo, la miró de arriba abajo de un modo que hizo que el vello de la joven se erizara.

—No hagas eso —le rogó bella azorada, cruzando las manos sobre el pecho, como para protegerse de su escrutinio.

—Has sido tú la que has empezado, cariño —le recordó él.

Se acercó un poco a ella, con la intención de acobardarla, de que se sintiera intimidada por su tamaño y su fuerza. Ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de que provocar a un hombre adulto podía tener serias consecuencias. Al parecer logró su propósito, porque de inmediato la expresión en el rostro de bella delató que no se sentía tan segura de sí misma como pretendía.

—Eeward... —musitó nerviosa.

El aparcamiento estaba desierto, y la bravata de bella se estaba desvaneciendo por segundos. Flirtear era una cosa, pero nunca había pensado que Edward se fuera a tomar en serio su ofrecimiento. Lo cierto era que no estaba segura de sentirse preparada para algo así.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la picó Edward con una sonrisa socarrona, al ver que parecía un animalillo indefenso, asustado por los faros de un coche—. ¿Te estás echando atrás?

—Es que... estamos a plena luz del día —balbució la pobre bella con voz entrecortada.

—¿Y qué? —inquirió él con voz ronca.

Esbozó una sonrisa sensual, muy masculina y arrogante, como si supiera que en ese mismo momento a bella le temblaban las rodillas, y los latidos de su corazón se habían disparado.

—Tengo... tengo que irme —farfulló ella, casi frenética.

Edward sintió deseos de presionarla un poco más, no porque quisiera darle un escarmiento, sino porque aquella vulnerabilidad lo excitaba de un modo que jamás había imaginado. Sus ojos descendieron hacia los senos de la joven, tan erguidos, tan generosos... No había otra palabra para describirla más que «voluptuosa». Estaba tan bien formada, que aquellos deliciosos pechos podían colmar incluso unas manos tan grandes como las suyas. Solo en ese momento, Edward se dio cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, y se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era una chiquilla, se recordó. Alzó la mirada hacia el rostro encendido de bella.

—Creía que querías que te hiciera el amor —le dijo en un tono que advertía peligro—. ¿Es que vas a huir antes siquiera de que hayamos empezado?

La joven tragó saliva con dificultad, y se apartó de él, dejando escapar unas risas nerviosas, y sintiéndose Como una idiota.

—Me parece que antes necesitaré tomar algunas vitaminas... para ponerme en forma —le dijo, queriendo que se la tragara la tierra—. Otra vez será.

Edward se rió suavemente, meneó la cabeza, y entró en el coche. Una vez en su interior, bajó la ventanilla apoyó en ella el antebrazo y asomó la cabeza.

—La próxima vez, asegúrate de que sabes lo que estás pidiendo —le dijo mirándola muy serio—. Pocos hombres rechazarían una oferta tan descarada.

—No estaba haciéndote ninguna oferta —masculló ella enfurruñada—, solo estaba picándote un poco.

—Pues esa clase de jueguitos pueden ser peligrosos. Si quieres practicar, hazlo con mike. Está casi tan verde como tú.

—Tal vez lo haga. Al menos él me desea —farfulló ella despechada.

mike era un joven estudiante de medicina que estaba haciendo las prácticas en el hospital de Jacobsville, y con el que había salido unas cuantas veces, aunque no había nada serio entre ellos.

—Pues que bien —contestó edward con despreocupación—. ¿Vas a tu casa?, ¿quieres que te deje allí? — inquirió al observar que bella tenía colgado el bolso.

—No, gracias —farfulló ella—. He quedado para comer con una compañera —mintió.

Se despidió con un ademán de la mano, y se alejó hacia el edificio de la inmobiliaria. Escuchó a sus espaldas cómo Edward arrancaba el coche y salía del aparcamiento, pero no se volvió. No quería que viera las lágrimas en sus ojos. Edward le había dado una lección, le había demostrado que en muchos aspectos aún no había crecido. Había flirteado descaradamente con él, pero cuando él le había respondido, se había quedado paralizada. Edward era experimentado y ella no. No, no sabía cómo comportarse con un hombre adulto, no conocía las reglas del juego. Se había puesto en ridículo a sí misma.

Aunque Edward le había dicho que lo más seguro era que no asistiría a la fiesta que daba su madre, bella se puso lo más guapa que pudo, y se engañó diciéndose que lo hacía por mike, que él lo apreciaría. Había comprado para la ocasión un vestido de lentejuelas plateado que le caía en varias capas justo por encima de la rodilla y unas sandalias de tacón a juego; se había dejado el cabello suelto; y se había dado unos ligeros toques de maquillaje en tonos pastel.

Cuando bajó al jardín, donde la gente del catering había colocado una carpa, se encontró con mike, que estaba esperándola vestido de un modo algo más informal que ella, con sus gafas de metal y el pelo engominado. Aunque no era guapísimo, tenía bastante éxito con las mujeres por su forma de ser afectuosa y su carácter tranquilo.

— Vaya, no te queda mal ese vestido—le dijo al verla aparecer.

bella sonrió ante el peculiar cumplido mientras mike miraba en derredor, fijándose en las personalidades que se estaban congregando.

—Caray, tu madre conoce a un montón de gente importante.

—Solo a la que se mueve en su círculo —contestó bella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Le molestaba esa faceta materialista de mike. Ella no le daba importancia al dinero ni al estatus social, pero sabía que mike tenía las miras puestas en el fututo en su ambición por establecer una consulta privada en Houston.

Comenzaron a andar entre la gente, saludando a quienes conocían, hasta llegar a la larga mesa con el ponche y los aperitivos. La orquesta que habían contratado había empezado a tocar una melodía lenta, y algunas parejas estaban ya bailando en la pista que se había colocado en el centro del jardín. A ella le encantaba bailar, pero mike no era precisamente un Fred Astaire, y aunque Anna se había ofrecido a enseñarle, él siempre se negaba, diciéndole que lo suyo no tenía arreglo.

— Supongo que no te apetecerá dar unas vueltas por la pista —aventuró a pesar de todo.

Como había esperado, mike meneó la cabeza.

— Lo siento, pero estoy hecho polvo. De lo que tengo ganas es de sentarme.

bella se encogió de hombros como si no le importara. Se volvió hacia la mesa para servirse un poco de ponche, y al girarse vio, a unos metros, a jasper y aliceTremayne. Miró detrás de ellos, esperando ver a edward, pero no estaba allí. Los saludó con una sonrisa, a pesar de que sus esperanzas acababan de desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes.

alice llevaba puesto un vestido premamá de color azul oscuro, y jasper, a su lado parecía radiante de felicidad. A bella el segundo de los Tremayne siempre le había parecido un hombre triste y amargado, pero parecía que su matrimonio había hecho que la frialdad abandonara por completo sus ojos.

—Una fiesta magnífica —le dijo jasper, acercándose a ella con su mujer—. Tu madre ha vuelto a superarse a sí misma.

—Es verdad —asintió bella sonriendo—. ¿No nos vas a presentar? Conozco a tu esposa de vista, pero no nos han presentado formalmente.

—Cierto —reconvino jasper—. alice, esta es isabella Cochran, la hija de renne, nuestra anfitriona.

—Encantada de conocerte. He oído hablar mucho de ti — le dijo alicea la joven, estrechándole la mano y esbozando una sonrisa.

bella suspiró.

—De mi incansable persecución a Edward más bien, imagino —farfulló incómoda—. Sé que es una causa perdida, porque sigue viéndome como a una niña, pero, como los malos hábitos, me cuesta mucho dejarlo. En fin —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—, un día se casará y entonces al menos podré darme por vencida con cierta elegancia.

—Si te viera con ese vestido, seguro que no pensaría que sigues siendo una niña —dijo alice con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Estás muy elegante.

—Gracias —murmuró ella halagada—. Al menos mi amigo mike sí se ha dado cuenta. Esperad, os lo presentaré.

Se dio la vuelta para ir a buscarlo, y regresó al rato con él.

—jasper y alice Tremayne —se los presentó—. Mike Wayne —le dijo al matrimonio—. Es estudiante de medicina.

—Médico residente, si no te importa — corrigió él mirándola algo indignado—. Estoy a un paso de tener mi propia consulta, cuando acabe mi programa de residencia el año próximo —añadió sonriendo a los Tremayne.

bella estaba diciéndose que no tenía caso preguntar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿No ha venido nadie más de la familia con vosotros? — inquirió a jasper. Él pareció reacio a contestar. Solo edward —contestó finalmente. No le pasó desapercibido el modo en que se iluminaron los ojos de bella — . Está... aparcando el coche.

No quería decirle el resto. La atracción de la joven por su hermano era tan evidente que se sentía fatal la idea de hacerle más daño.

—Pues puede tirarse toda la noche ahí fuera tratando de aparcar —apuntó mike—. A mí me llevó casi una hora encontrar un sitio.

jasper carraspeó. Tal vez después de todo fuera mejor que bella lo supiera, que tuviese tiempo de irse preparando psicológicamente. Se lo debía.

—Bueno, no creo que tenga problema — murmuró—. tanya está con él, y es una mujer... de recursos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Esta historia es una adaptación, no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes que son de nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer. Espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia como me gusto a mi.

Besos!

Aquello fue como una puñalada para bella, pero salvó su orgullo esbozando una sonrisa y haciendo un comentario intrascendente. Edward ya le había dejado bien claro que no estaba interesado en ella, pero el que hubiera decidido ir a la fiesta de su madre con la que había sido una de sus más sonadas conquistas, era algo cruel.

Tanya Ray, que había crecido en Jacobsville, se había convertido en una modelo famosa, y bella sabía que Edward había estado saliendo con ella un par de años atrás, pero no había esperado que fuera a llevarla esa noche de acompañante.

Jasper y alice se disculparon para saludar a unos conocidos, y bellas e quedó de nuevo con mike, hecha un manojo de nervios, mientras él se dedicaba a seguir engullendo y a mirar con descaro a las féminas que se acercaban a la mesa de los aperitivos.

Minutos más tarde hacían su entrada Edward y Tanya, y bella no pudo evitar fijarse en el modo empalagoso en que ella le sonreía. Era obvio que estaba esforzando mucho por reavivar los rescoldos de lo que había habido entre ellos.

bella fue a servirse un poco más de ponche, resuelta a no girarse hacia la entrada del jardín. No iba a darle a Edward esa satisfacción. Sin embargo, de repente...

—Me muero por beber algo —dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella—. ¡Ah, pero si es la pequeña bella! La joven se volvió algo sobresaltada, y esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias con dificultad. Iba a hacerle pregunta de cortesía, pero tanya no le dio tiempo. —Cielos, qué calor hace, ¿verdad? ¿Esto es ponche? Espero que esté bien frío. Edward ha tenido que aparcar casi al lado del estanque, y tengo los pies hecho añisco de tanto caminar.

—Pues no sé por qué, después de tanto andar arriba y abajo por las pasarelas se supone que debías estar acostumbrada —le espetó Edward, apareciendo a su ludo.

bella giró un instante el rostro al oír su voz, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, y rápidamente se volvió de nuevo hacia tanya, observando con envidia su traje de diseño blanco y negro, que hacía que los de las demás invitadas pareciesen harapos.

—Estás increíble —le dijo bellacon sinceridad—. Y según he oído, te van muy bien las cosas.

—Bueno, no puedo negar que he tenido algo de ayuda —admitió tanya.

Y alzó el rostro hacia Edward con una confianza en sí misma y un aire tan sensual, que bella apretó los dientes llena de frustración. Ella nunca sería capaz de mirar a un hombre de ese modo.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —le preguntó Edward.

—Por ahí, entre la gente —respondió bella sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo misma hace rato que no la veo. Es la estrella de la noche.

—Se lo merece —dijo él—. Además, ese centro comercial generará muchos puestos de trabajo, fomentará el consumo...

—Y supondrá más ingresos para el ayuntamiento por los impuestos sobre los locales —intervino mike con sorna, acercándose a ellos —. El alcalde aprueba cualquier cosa con tal de llenar las arcas — como atraído por un imán, se volvió de inmediato hacia tanya—. Debo decir que es usted muy hermosa, una verdadera encarnación de Venus.

bella contuvo el deseo de darle un capón. Y pensar que a ella le había dicho «no te queda mal ese vestido»...

—Vaya, gracias —murmuró tanya divertida—. ¿Quién es este galante caballero? —le preguntó a bella.

—mike Wayne —se apresuró a presentarse él mismo, antes de que la joven pudiera abrir la boca. Tomó la mano de tanya en la suya y la besó—. Encantado, señorita Ray.

El rostro de la modelo se iluminó de placer.

—¿Me conoce?

—Todo el mundo la conoce —respondió él, adulador—. Su foto sale a menudo en la portada de las revistas.

—Bueno, sí —admitió tanya con falsa modestia—, como le estaba diciendo a bella, mi carrera ha despegado definitivamente desde que Edward le hablara de mí a un amigo que tiene en la agencia para la que trabajo ahora.

Edward estaba tratando por todos los medios de no prestar atención a bella, pero hasta el momento no había hecho más que fracasar miserablemente. Aquel elegante vestido plateado insinuaba demasiado, y retaba su precioso bronceado color miel.

—¡Oh, esta canción me encanta! —exclamó tanya entusiasmada cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar otra pieza—. Edward, vamos a bailar.

Lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró a la pista de baile dejando a mike embelesado y a la pobre bella soplando de frustración.

—Este ponche está algo flojo —escucharon decir a uno de los invitados detrás de ellos.

Se volvieron, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera evitarlo, el hombre vació en el recipiente el contenido una petaca que se había sacado del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

— Eso es, mucho mejor —murmuró tras removerlo servirse un poco.

bella observó la escena con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabía de cierto invitado a quien aquello lo habría enfurecido. Por suerte, sin embargo, a Edward no le gustaba el ponche, así que no se daría cuenta. Edward odiaba el alcohol, y bella recordó en ese momento una anécdota que había circulado hacía tiempo, sobre cómo Edward había llevado a la cocina una copa de vino que le habían servido por error en una cena en casa de Justin y Shelby Ballenger.

—Oh, sí, yo también lo había oído —dijo mike cuando se lo comentó — . Y hablando de Justin y Shelby... Tuve la más ridicula de las discusiones el otro día con mi vieja tía. Estaba empeñada en que tenían tres hijos cuando todo el mundo sabe que solo tienen dos.

—Tu tía tiene razón —replicó Anna riéndose—. Tuvieron otro hace unos meses.

—¿Otro? —exclamó mike atónito—. Demonios, con esto de los exámenes no me entero de nada.

—Ya están empatados con Calhoun y Abby. El caso de los Ballenger es curioso:

son dos hermanos de seis hijos, no hay ninguna niña entre ellos.

—¿Y el hermano de Shelby Ballenger, Tyler Jacobs? ¿No han tenido hijos Nell y él?

—Por desgracia no pueden tenerlos — respondió bella—. ¡Pero han adoptado cinco nada menos, estaban muy triste porque le encantan los crios, empezó a remover cielo y tierra para conseguir que le dieran uno en adopción. Les fue bien, repitieron la periencia y... ya ves, ¡cinco!

—Bueno, eso prueba que donde hay amor ningún obstáculo es insuperable.

—Supongo que sí —murmuró ella, sintiéndose apesadumbrada de nuevo al pensar en Edward.

Involuntariamente, sus ojos lo buscaron en la pista de baile. No le costó atisbarlo, ya que, por su estatura destacaba entre los demás. La hermosa tanya estaba literalmente colgada de él, moviéndose de un modo sensual al ritmo de la suave música, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. bella exhaló un profundo suspiro, deseando poder ser la modelo en ese momento. Estaba tan atractivo vestido de esmoquin... Edward sintió su mirada sobre él, y de pronto sus ojos se encontraron en la distancia. Fue como si lo golpeara un rayo. Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, y frunció el entrecejo contrariado. Otra vez ella, mirándolo con ojos de cordero degollado. Era como una niña que hubiera encontrado un paquete de cerillas y estuviera jugando con ellas. No se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto lo afectaban sus miradas, su ingenuo coqueteo. Debía estar empezando a vislumbrar sus poderes de seducción, y los estaba esgrimiendo con él para experimentar. Sí, eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Apartó la mirada de ella, y se inclinó para besar a tanya, haciéndolo de un modo rudo y apasionado.

tanay estaba sin aliento cuando despegó sus labios

—¿Por qué no vamos a mi apartamento... allí podremos estar a solas?— le sugirió en un tono seductor.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Sería muy desconsiderado que nos fuéramos antes de que renne dé su discurso —le dijo con humor forzado.

tanya suspiró.

—Corrígeme si me estoy volviendo paranoica, pero me da la impresión de que me has traído para poner celosa a cierta jovencita —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos— Eso, o para usarme como camuflaje para escapar de ella porque desde luego es obvio que sigues sin querer nada conmigo. Hacía siglos que no me llamabas.

—He estado ocupado —farfulló él.

—Ya seguro —asintió tanya con ironía—. A mí no puedes engañarme, Edward. De hecho, he oído que últimamente apenas sales por ahí. Oh, sí, aunque estoy siempre fuera, todavía tengo amistades aquí en Jscobsville que me mantienen al día sobre quién está con quién —aclaró al ver la expresión sorda en el rostro de él—. Los rumores que corren sobre ti dicen que bella ha estado persiguiéndote a todas partes.

edward resopló.

—Bueno, eso no lo puedo negar.

—Hmm... Así que ese es el motivo por el que me has invitado a esta fiesta —concluyó ella con una media sonrisa—. Y probablemente también el motivo por el que me has besado. Bueno, no importa, no pongas esa cara de culpabilidad —le dijo riéndose—. Si necesitas protección, aquí me tienes. Lo haré... por los viejos tiempos.

—Vaya, eres muy generosa —murmuró él divertido.

—Tú lo has sido conmigo —contestó tanya poniéndose seria por un instante—. No es molestia, te ayudaré a quitarte de encima a esa chiquilla.

A Edward no le gustó demasiado cómo había sonado aquello. tanya hacía que pareciese que bella era una lapa.

—No es más que una niña —murmuró tanya, observando a bella, que estaba de espaldas, al lado de mike, aún junto a la mesa de los aperitivos—. ¿Crees que acabará casándose con ese estudiante de medicina?

—Me da igual lo que haga —masculló Edward.

Pero era mentira. Lo cierto era que nunca había considerado a mike como una amenaza para la inocencia de bella, pero últimamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con él, y el donjuán de tres al cuarto era cada vez más fresco y atrevido.

—Seguro que se casan. Ella tiene una buena posición social, y dinero, o su madre, mejor dicho —murmuró tanya pensando en voz alta—, pero para el caso es lo mismo, porque él necesitará más que un título para establecerse como médico y...

—bella no se dejará embaucar de ese modo —la cortó él.

—Cariño, es una adolescente —replicó tanay en un tono condescendiente —. ¿Qué puede saber de los hombres? Además, seguro que es virgen.

A Edward le hervía la sangre solo de pensar que pudiera acabar en manos de un interesado como mike Wayne, pero ya había decidido que iba a sacar a bella de su mente.

—Supongo que sea como sea es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus decisiones —farfulló tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. Además, es su madre quien debe preocuparse por ella, no yo.

—Amén —respondió tanya divertida.

—Entonces... ¿me ayudarás a desalentarla? —inquirió edward.

tanya le sonrió con dulzura.

—Será un placer.

bella, entretanto, llevaba ya tomado más ponche del que la prudencia aconsejaba, en un intento de insensibilizarse ante la actitud de Edward.

—Ojalá supieras bailar —le dijo a mike con voz ligeramente gangosa. El alcohol había hecho su efecto, se sentía muy relajada.

—Bueno, supongo que podría intentarlo —dijo él soltando su taza—, ¿quieres que probemos? El ponche me está haciendo sentir bastante desinhibido.

—¿Sí? Estupendo —dijo ella, algo más animada. bellalo tomó de la mano, lo llevó hasta la pista, y una vez allí le hizo poner las manos en su cintura, colocó las suyas en los hombros de él, y empezó a enseñarle los pasos básicos. Al cabo de un rato, mike estaba empezando a pillarle el truco, y sonrió a la joven atrayéndola hacia sí.

bella apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y cerró los ojos, siguiendo el compás de la música. Al diablo con edward, se dijo.

—¿Te diviertes, bella? —inquirió de pronto una amiga de su madre, pasando junto a ellos con su marido.

—Oh, sí, señora Peters —contestó ella educadamente—. Espero que ustedes también lo estén pasando bien.

—Está siendo una fiesta deliciosa, querida —respondió la mujer—. Por cierto, me he fijado en que Edward ha venido muy bien acompañado —añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa—, aunque cualquiera diría que está utilizando a su acompañante para escudarse de ti.

bella se sonrojó irritada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los amigos y familiares la picasen por su encaprichamiento con Edward, pero precisamente por lo deprimida que se sentía aquella noche ese comentario la pilló desprevenida.

—¿Para escudarse de mí? —musitó, forzando una sonrisa a duras penas.

—Bueno, es que hacía mucho que no se lo veía saliendo con nadie. Debe estar realmente desesperado si ha recurrido a un antiguo romance para desalentarte —comentó la señora Peters riéndose.

Bella se apartó de mike, y regresó a la mesa de los aperitivos, dejando a la mujer boquiabierta.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha molestado tanto? —le espetó mike, que la había seguido—. No es ningún secreto que llevas años colada por Edward.

—Pues ya no lo estoy —mintió apretando los puños.

—Bueno, pues entonces... ¿por qué dejas que te hieran los comentarios de la gente? Además, me tienes a mí —dijo pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

bella lo miró escéptica. Cada vez que pasaba una mujer bonita por su lado podía ver cómo los ojos de mike se iban detrás de ella. Era un tenorio, lo mirase por donde lo mirase.

—Pero es que la señora Peters parecía estar sugiriendo que él está poco menos que traumatizado, como si yo lo hubiese estado acosando —insistió bella frenética.

—Bueno, no dejes que te preocupen los chismorreos. Yo llevo semanas ignorándolos.

bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobresaltada.

—¿Qué chismorreos? —balbució.

Él se encogió de hombros y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, se dice que últimamente habías estado persiguiendo a Edward por toda la ciudad: que habíais tenido encuentros casuales que no lo eran en realidad, que te habías presentado a fiestas a las que él estaba, esa clase de cosas. Dicen que Edward no podía dar dos pasos sin toparse contigo —explicó, mordiéndose el labio inferior al leer la angustia en el rostro de bella, pero a mí me pareció gracioso —añadió para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Pues está claro que a Edward no se lo ha parecido - murmuró ella agachando la cabeza—. Dios, me he comportando como una idiota.

—¿Crees que la señora Peters tenía razón, que ha traído a tanya con él para escudarse de ti?

bella no había querido creerlo, pero asintió con la cabeza al comprender que en efecto debía haber sido así. Ella había creído que lo había hecho simplemente para demostrarle que pudiendo tener a otras mujeres como tanya, una chiquilla como ella no le interesaba en absoluto, pero solo en ese momento entendió hasta qué punto lo había agobiado con su incansable persecución.

—Dios, mike, me siento tan estúpida. Pobre edward...

—¿Por qué «pobre»? —replicó mike con una sonrisa para animarla—. Debe ser halagador que te persiga una chica guapa.

—Debe ser exasperante, querrás decir —farfulló ella.

¿Cómo podía haber dejado que las cosas fueran tan lejos sin darse cuenta de en qué posición estaba poniendo a Edward? Había flirteado con él, lo había seguido a cualquier sitio con tal de obtener su atención, pero lo único que había conseguido era hacer que la rehuyera. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Y, por si fuera poco con haberse dado cuenta del modo en que se había puesto en ridículo, y de que no había hecho más que actuar en su contra, seguramente todo el mundo se habría percatado, como la señora Peters, de que Edward había llevado a tanya a la fiesta para mantenerla a raya. Era humillante ser rechazada en público de esa forma. Solo entonces, al mirar en derredor, se fijó en que varias personas estaban observándola con lástima. El resto de la noche tuvo que esforzarse para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con aflorar a sus ojos. Edward no bailó con nadie más que con tanya, y se mostró tan atento con ella que enseguida los demás invitados empezaron a especular con que estaban dando una segunda oportunidad a su relación. Tampoco era de extrañar que lo pensaran, se dijo bella el modo en que estaba evitándola lo decía todo.

A pesar de la compañía de mike, se sentía rechazada y vacía por dentro, pero hizo de tripas corazón y mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo, para que nadie supiera lo dolida que estaba.

Cuando las últimas personas se retiraban, renne Cochran se detuvo junto a su hija y le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Bueno, no ha ido mal del todo —dijo.

—Oh, ha sido una fiesta maravillosa —respondió bella en un tono despreocupado, sonriendo ampliamente, aunque sentía ganas de vomitar—, ¿verdad que sí, mike?

Él la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Cuánto ponche has tomado, bella?

—No sé, cuatro o cinco tazas, tal vez seis, ¿y qué? —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo que haya tomado ponche? —inquirió su madre extrañada.

—Unó de los invitados le echó whiskey —explicó Randall.

—Oh, cielos... ¿Estás bien, cariño, no estás mareada? —le dijo la señora Cochran a su hija, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

—Estoy perfectamente, mamá, ¿no lo ves? Deja de tratarme como a una niña pequeña —replicó ella apartándola. Su madre frunció los labios y meneó la cabeza.

—Ahora comprendo por qué Edward se sirvió una hace un rato, y después de olerlo volvió a echar el contenido en el bol.

—¿Y cómo no? Seguro que se escandalizó, el señor Abstemio... —masculló bella con ironía.

—Bueno, debo irme ya —dijo mike mirando su reloj. Tengo turno de noche en el hospital y es casi medianoche. Gracias por invitarme, señora Cochran. Te llamaré mañana, bella —le dijo a la joven besánsola en la mejilla.

Mientras se alejaba, bella se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba observándola preocupada.

—Lo superarás, cariño —le dijo—, ya lo verás. No es el fin del mundo. Además, Edward es de esa clase de hombre a los que no les gusta sentirse atados.

—Yo solo estaba flirteando con él, nada más — repuso bella obstinadamente, como si de repetir esa mentira fuese a convertirse en realidad—. No iba en serio, pensé que él lo sabía.

Renne no contradijo a su hija, pero podía leer claramente la angustia en sus ojos azules.

—¿Sabes qué? Lo que necesitas es descansar. Mañana mike te llamará y a lo mejor salís por ahí. Te hace falta distraerte.

—Supongo que sí.

—Eres muy joven aún, pero poco a poco irás comprendiendo que en la vida es mejor tomar lo que se nos ofrece que desear imposibles —le dijo la señora Cochran suavemente.

—Sí, mamá —murmuró bella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en cuántos días tardaría en superar aquella noche.

Edward y tanya se acercaron a ellas para despedirse, y bella sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Quería salir corriendo, desaparecer de allí, pero era como si se hubiese quedado clavada al suelo.

—Ha sido una fiesta magnífica —felicitó tanya a renne.

—Gracias, querida —contestó la madre de bella. —Se volvió hacia el ranchero— edward, me alegro que al final te decidieras a venir. tanya, tienes que hacer que salga más a menudo.

—Pienso hacerlo —casi ronroneó ella, apoyándose en el hombro de él.

bella estaba callada, y Edward notó que estaba acalorada y daba la impresión de que los ojos le pesaran.

—¿No habrás estado bebiendo ponche, verdad? — inquirió como si fuera su padre. Se volvió hacia la señora Cochran—. Parece que alguien...

—Sí, un invitado le añadió alcohol, ya lo sabemos—lo cortó bella con fastidio—, y sí he estado tomando ponche toda la fiesta.

—Debería haber hecho que la gente del catering le retirara y trajera más —le dijo edward a la señora Cochran—, porque no le parecerá bien que bella tome bebidas alcohólicas, ¿verdad?

renne suspiró y frunció los labios.

—edward, mi hija tiene diecinueve años, es mayor de edad, no puedo impedirle que beba.

—Pero el alcohol puede matar —insistió Edward—. Y ahora está aquí en su casa, pero, ¿y si va a una fiesta en otro sitio y luego se le ocurre conducir?

—Para tu información, nunca bebo si tengo que conducir —le respondió bella irritada—, y si tanto te molesta que haya alcohol en nuestra fiesta, ¿por qué no te vas a casa?

Tanya soltó un silbido por lo bajo, y Edward miró a la joven de hito en hito.

—¡bella!, ¿qué modales son esos? —la reprendió su madre azorada. Se volvió hacia Edward—. No se lo tengas en cuenta, por favor. Adolescentes, ya sabes como son...

La joven, entretanto, se había servido otra taza de ponche para fastidiar a Edward, y la apuró de un trago, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano y mirándolo desafiante.

—Debería usted hacer algo con ella —le dijo Edward a la señora Cochran.

—Mi madre hace mucho que ya no me dice lo que tengo que hacer —le espetó bella.

edward estaba mirándola como si no la reconociera. ¿Qué había sido de la chiquilla dulce e inocente?

—En cualquier caso no deberías beber —le dijo con aspereza—. Está claro que no estás acostumbrada al alcohol

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, acostumbrarme — respondió ella con una sonrisa cínica. La había herido, y quería devolverle todo ese daño—. Nada de lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto tuyo, para que te enteres.

Se giró en redondo sobre los talones y se marchó sin mirar atrás. El whiskey estaba revolviéndole el estomágo, pero se sentía liberada, y eso era mejor que seguir lamentándose. Aunque se mereciera el rechazo de Edward por haber estado persiguiéndolo como lo había hecho, podía habérselo dicho en privado en vez de humillarla de semejante manera.

Afuera, Edward se había quedado en el sitio con el ceño fruncido. Era la primera vez que bella se había enfrentado a él. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su ciega adoración que aquella cruda hostilidad era algo nuevo y, para su sorpresa, excitante.

—Es el efecto del alcohol, Edward, no le hagas caso—dijo renne, tratando de aliviar la tensión del momento—. Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, tengo una nueva propiedad en la que tal vez podrías estar interesado. ¿Por qué no te pasas por nuestra oficina mañana para echarle un vistazo al folleto de las características y las condiciones de compra? Aunque es sábado quiero ir para revisar algunos asuntos que quedaron pendientes, así que...

—Sí, mañana me va bien —respondió él, abstraído.

—Vámonos, Edward —le dijo tanya, agarrándose de su brazo—, estoy cansada, y mañana por la mañana tengo una sesión fotográfica.

—Claro —murmuró él, distraído aún por lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Buenas noches, señora Cochran

renne los despidió con la mano, observando curiosa cómo Edward giraba la cabeza varias veces hacia la ventana de la habitación de bella mientras se alejaban. Por un momento una idea cruzó por su mente, pero inmediatamente meneó la cabeza, como diciéndose que era absurdo. edward Tremayne tenía treinta y cuatro años, era imposible que pudiera tener interés alguno por su hija.

bella pasó la noche fatal, y no solo por los efectos del alcohol. El que edward hubiera llevado a tanya a la fiesta para desalentarla le había abierto los ojos a la realidad, y la realidad muchas veces no era agradable.

«Pues por mí de acuerdo», se dijo, tratando de dejar de pensar en ello. Si tan desesperado estaba por escapar de ella como para arrojarse en brazos de un antiguo amor, iba a demostrarle que había captado el mensaje, y que no iba a ser tan inmadura como la creía, pataleando por no haber conseguido su atención, era el momento de retirarse, algo que debería haber hecho hacía tiempo, porque en el fondo había sabido que nunca se tomaría sus sentimientos por él en serio.

A la mañana siguiente, trenzó su largo y rubio cabello se puso unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta, y salió al jardín con su caballete. Le encantaba pintar y, era una afición que la relajaba, le ayudaba a sacarse un dinero extra, ya que había conseguido vender a vecinos y conocidos algunos paisajes.

Aunque era sábado, su madre estaba en la inmobiliaria. Muchas veces trabajaba los siete días de la semana, y bella se preguntaba si no sería para llenar el vació que su padre había dejado en su vida al marcharse.

Lo cierto era que ella no entendía cómo podía gustarle el trabajo que hacía. A ella el estar todo el día frente a un ordenador le resultaba tan aburrido... De hecho, llevaba semanas pensando en buscar otra cosa. En ese momento con el pincel en la mano se le ocurrió que tal vez pudiera preguntarle al señor Taylor, el dueño de la galería de arte de Jacobsville, si no podría darle un empleo.

Necesitaba alejarse del negocio de su madre más que nunca, porque si seguía trabajando en la inmobiliaria seguiría viendo a Edward y atormentándose por lo estúpida que había sido.

Habiéndosele pasado la resaca, estaba empezando a pensar con más claridad, y a considerar lo ocurrido con algo más de objetividad. Pobre edward, ciertamente debía de haber estado muy desesperado para llevar a la fiesta a un antiguo amor.

El paisaje en el que estaba trabajando era un campo de girasoles recortados contra un cielo azul y suaves nubes blancas. Como modelo para las flores estaba usando un par de enormes girasoles que había en uno de los parterres. Era un cálido día de verano, soplaba una ligera brisa, y el sol brillaba sobre ella.

De pronto, sin embargo, algo irrumpió en aquel paraíso de paz. bella escuchó el ruido de un coche deteniéndose en la parte delantera de la casa, y al cabo de unos segundos como se cerraba la puerta del vehículo. No alzó la cabeza de la pintura. Era casi la hora de almorzar y estaba esperando a su madre. Debía ser ella.

— ¡Estoy aquí fuera, en el jardín! —la llamó cuando oyó pasos en el interior de la casa—. Si quieres puedes ir comiendo. Sue dejó preparada ayer ensalada de pasta. Está en el frigorífico. Yo iré dentro de un rato. Quiero terminar esto antes.

La persona que acababa de llegar salió al jardín por la puerta abierta, pero las pisadas eran demasiado pesadas como para ser las de una mujer. bella se volvió, y se encontró con Edward allí de pie.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —inquirió él sin más preámbulos.

—Si no está en la inmobiliaria, supongo que estará camino de aquí —respondió ella.

—Me acabo de pasar por su oficina, porque se suponía que me iba a dejar un folleto sobre un terreno, pero la secretaria ya se marchaba y me dijo que tu madre no había dejado nada en su mesa. ¿No te lo habrá dejado a ti, verdad?

—No —negó bella, trazando con el pincel por tercera vez un pétalo, en un intento por ignorar el ruido de su corazón, resquebrajándose—. Si quieres esperarla, pasa al salón y siéntate.

bella estaba tan distante que edward se sentía como un extraño.

—¿Qué?, ¿No vas a pedirme que te haga el amor entre los girasoles? —la picó.

—He decidido madurar —le contestó ella sin mirarlo— Lo de perseguir a hombres que no quieren nada de una es para las adolescentes. A partir de ahora iré detrás de aquellos con los que tenga alguna posibilidad.

—¿Cómo mike? —preguntó él, torciendo el gesto,

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? —le espetó. La actitud de la joven estaba empezando a preocupar a Edward.

—No sabía que pintaras —comentó, apoyándose en la valla que rodeaba el jardín.

— Dado el poco interés que te has tomado en mí hasta ahora no me sorprende —murmuró ella imperturbable, untando de pintura el pincel en la paleta—No tienes que preocuparte, no te molestaré más —le dijo mirándolo por primera vez—, anoche capté el mensaje. Si has venido para recalcármelo, no hacía falta— dijo esbozando con dificultad una sonrisa— siento haber hecho tu vida tan difícil. No volveré a avergonzarte más, te lo prometo.

Edward se sentía vacío. ¿Qué había sido de la bella que había conocido? ¿Acaso había crecido de la noche a la mañana? La observó en silencio un buen rato.

—¿Vas a ir tu madre y tú a la barbacoa de los Ballenguer la semana que viene? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé —respondió ella vagamente. ¿A qué venia eso de repente?—. ¿Vas a ir tú?

—Sí, bueno...

—Entonces yo no iré —lo cortó ella tajante.

—¿Porqué?

—No quiero entrometerme más en tu vida social. No me extraña que últimamente salieras tan poco. No tenía ni idea de lo difícil que te estaba poniendo las cosas hasta que anoche llegaron a mis oídos las habladurías de la gente sobre mi conducta.

edward abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo apareció la señora Cochran.

— ¡Ah, estás aquí, Edward! —lo saludó riendo—. He traído el folleto conmigo, iba a acercarme ahora a llevártelo, pero te me has adelantado —le dijo. Se volvió hacia su hija—. bella, ¿está lista la comida?

—Sue dejó preparada ensalada de pasta. Está en el frigorífico —contestó ella.

—Bueno, pues vamos a comer, anda.

—Ya iré luego —respondió la joven—. Quiero terminar esto mientras aún tenga la luz adecuada.

—¡Artistas! —suspiró renna Cochran, mirando a Edward y encogiéndose de hombros con una afable sonrisa—. ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar conmigo ya que bella está tan excéntrica?

Edward la miró vacilante, observando el perfil de la joven por el rabillo del ojo.

—Em... no, gracias, la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía. Nos ha llegado una partida de ganado hoy, así que todo el mundo está en los campos, echando una mano —mintió. En realidad ya habían terminado antes de que él se marchara, pero la actitud de bella no lo hacía sentirse precisamente bienvenido.

—Bueno, dentro de unos años contaréis con muchas más manos —dijo la señora Cochran riéndose—, con todos esos sobrinos y los que aún quedan por llegar...

—Cierto —asintió él abstraído, tomando el folleto que le tendía la madre de bella—. Le echaré un vistazo a esto y lo consultaré con jasper y los otros antes de darle una respuesta.

—Estupendo. ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a almorzar?

Edward esperaba que bella dijera algo, que secundara la proposición de su madre, pero no lo hizo. No dijo nada, ni lo miró, así que finalmente meneó la cabeza, dio las gracias a la señora Cochran y se excusó.

Cuando se hubo marchado, renne miró a su hija con curiosidad.

—¿Habéis discutido edward y tú? —inquirió suavemente.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó bella. Se giró hacia su madre y esbozó una sonrisa de que todo estaba bien-. Es solo que he decidido dejar de hacerle la vida imposible. Ha debido ser agotador para él tener a una chiquilla pegada a sus talones todo el día.

—Estoy segura de que Edward comprende que esto es una fase por la que estás pasando, cariño —dijo su madre tratando de animarla. Sin embargo, aquello solo consiguió herir más a bella—. Lo que ocurre es que es de esos hombres que jamás se casan. Aunque tuvieras unos años más, eso no supondría ninguna diferencia.

—Sí, tienes razón —murmuró bella, apretando los dedos en torno al pincel para ocultar su ligero temblor.

—Bueno, de todos modos debe sentirse aliviado de que hayas decidido poner fin a tu «acoso y derribo» — dijo su madre riéndose—. La verdad es que en algunos momentos has llegado a ser realmente persistente.

Bella forzó una sonrisa para ocultar hasta qué punto le dolía que su propia madre no la comprendiera.

Volvio el rostro hacia el lienzo.

—Supongo. Parecía aliviado, sí.

Renne asintió, pero la mirada que cruzó por sus ojos antes de ir dentro era de preocupación. La reacción de Edward había denotado cualquier cosa menos alivio. Tenía impresión de que la nueva actitud de bella lo había sorprendido. Tal vez se estaba equivocando con los dos. ¨Sería verdadero amor lo que bella sentía por él? ¿Sentiria él algo por ella, y quería ocultarlo a toda costa?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Queria saber si me pueden decir el titulo de esta historia.

Se trata de que edward siempre molesta a bella por su forma de vestir y ella nunca dice nada, después en clase le dan un bebe para cuidarlo y a bella le toca con edward y un dia en el estacionamiento le hace una esena a edward y al final bella hizo una apuesta con james que por un año se tenia que vestir fea y si lo lograba ganaba la moto de james y ahora ocurre la venganza de bella hacia edward.

Si me pueden ayudar se los agradecería ya que la estoy buscando hace mucho.

Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

disculpen las demoras pero no estuve pasando un buen momento y soy una persona muyyy olvidadisa que me olvide la contraseña de este sitio y de mi mail :s

algunas me pidieron el libro original de la adaptacion y es de: diana palmer de la serie hombres de textas 08- evan tremayne. es un exelente libro yo disfrute mucho leyendolo, espero que ustedes tambien.

disculpen las molestias!

exitos!

besos


End file.
